


A Softer World Remix: The world seems just that wee bit darker somehow

by beautywithin16



Category: A Softer World, Taggart (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Summary: A Taggart version of the comic series "A Softer World"
Relationships: Michael Jardine/Jackie Reid, Mike Jardine/Jackie Reid
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was reminded of the old comic series "A Softer World" and that people would make their own edits for their fandoms and ships. I thought it would be fun to do a Taggart version. These will probably be mostly Michael/Jackie related, but might do some for other characters if I come across a panel that suits them.

Text from [A Softer World](https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=519)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funnily enough, the original panel showed the Necropolis (cemetery in Glasgow). So, I just had to do my own version with Michael's funeral


	2. Chapter 2

Text from [A Softer World](https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=27)


	3. Chapter 3

Text from [A Softer World](https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=44)


	4. Chapter 4

Text from [A Softer World](https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=60)


	5. Chapter 5

Text from [A Softer World](https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=37)


	6. Chapter 6

Text from [A Softer World](https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=111)


	7. Chapter 7

Text from [A Softer World](https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=152)


	8. Chapter 8

Text from [A Softer World](https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=152)


	9. Chapter 9

Text from [A Softer World](https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=218)


	10. Chapter 10

Text from [A Softer World](https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=238)


	11. Chapter 11

Text from [A Softer World](https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=273)


	12. Chapter 12

Text from [A Softer World](https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=318)


	13. Chapter 13

Text from [A Softer World](https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=319)


	14. Chapter 14

Text from [A Softer World](https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=335)

Thankfully, they both survived that incident.


	15. Chapter 15

Text from [A Softer World](https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=339)


	16. Chapter 16

Text from [A Softer World](https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=364)


	17. Chapter 17

Text from [A Softer World](https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=365)


	18. Chapter 18

Text from [A Softer World](https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=379)


	19. Chapter 19

Text from [A Softer World](https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=384)


	20. Chapter 20

Text from [A Softer World](https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=400)


	21. Chapter 21

Text from [A Softer World](https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=641)


	22. Chapter 22

Text from [A Soft World](https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=656)


	23. Chapter 23

Text from [A Soft World](https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=671)


	24. Chapter 24

_"Michael Jardine died as he had lived. A brave and honest man."_

Text from [A Soft World](https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=791)  



	25. Chapter 25

Text from [A Softer World](https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=791)


End file.
